


物间宁人：灾难R

by shehuituzhuren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, 我的英雄学院 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehuituzhuren/pseuds/shehuituzhuren
Summary: 说的多死的快。
Kudos: 2





	物间宁人：灾难R

天总是黑的特别快才晚上６点天色已全暗了下来，你此刻正躺在一张白色的双人床、大腿被分开的夸张，任由一名男人的阴茎来回进出你的体内，男人阴茎随意抽送都让你口中发出微弱的娇喘之声，就算她十分厌恶眼前这个登徒子，肉体却无法拒绝男子的欺凌。

被物间宁人全身重量压着，让瘦弱的你想推也推不开，随着男人动作幅度慢慢加大，你就算知道在这根不断肿大的阴茎即将在自己体内射精，你也只能无力挣扎的瘫在会长怀里，任由阴茎在自己体内胡作非为。

「……啊！！」

当男人在你体内释放大量精子时，子宫内壁再次感受男人热腾腾的精液灌入，子宫强烈的刺激感让心怡再也无法忍耐的哼出声来！今晚他是第一个在你体内排出精液，无处宣泄的精虫只能往外流出，从阴道口顺着大腿滴落在床上，物间宁人因为长时间的抽插体力无法即时恢复，不停喘气躺在你身上，直到满意后才肯从你身体离开缓缓躺在床上。

趁着物间宁人休息、你起身想看看自己的身体，就算全身不明的黏稠物让自己感到噁心，身体却像唱反调般如火一般的灼热，正巧床旁就有面连身镜，心怡看着镜中自己的脸蛋、秀发、大腿、胸部、腰间及下体都有着大量的白色黏稠液体，以及白皙肌肤上粗鲁男人留下的紫红齿印，都让你感到一阵头晕。

「啊咧咧？这样就嫌弃了？接下来才是重头戏呢，夜很长……」

听见一旁物间宁人的发言，你一时情绪不爽恶狠狠的瞪了一眼，如果眼神可以杀人、那你的眼神肯定杀死物间宁人好几百次了！但心怡想到自己目前的处境、不敢有太多反抗、只能撇过头去，但那发脾气的表情还是被物间宁人给瞧见，这可让他很不屑想要好好教训她！

「不要！呜！！！」

物间宁人将你抱着给固定在自己胸膛里，手指不规矩的抚摸着心怡敏感的双乳与下体，边看着镜中心怡美好的肉体，在物间宁人的辛勤耕耘之下你的身体似乎有些改变，原本小小的乳房似乎因为长时间的搓揉有升级的趋势，而乳头与乳晕虽依然呈现粉红的鲜嫩颜色，但原本小小的乳头明显被吸允变大，更明显的是你下体原本阴蒂被阴唇紧紧包覆着，却因为被男人长时间拨弄出来现在已经完全裸露出来，阴蒂也变的深色红润并充血肿大着。

手指轻轻爱抚几下，物间宁人就可以感觉你异于常人的敏感，光用眼睛看都看得出来你阴道里的湿润，物间宁人蛮横的将软了身的你压在床上并将屁股抬高，物间宁人粗大的手指往Ｇ点一碰、你感觉底下那块最敏感的弱点再次被讨厌的男人给掌握着。

「哈阿～～～阿！～～哈～哈阿阿！！！！」

无耻的指尖只是轻触你的Ｇ点，你水灵灵的双眼马上娇柔着直视着眼前的连身镜，就像不敢相信自己的身体怎么会这么有感觉、失魂般看着自己镜中的模样，你此时小嘴微张的模样、娇羞喘气且眼神充满着女人味的骚劲，这样一双春意荡漾的眼神哪有刚刚想杀死物间宁人的神情！看着镜中的自己，你内心却害怕极了！一想到自己这么讨厌的男人，竟然只要碰触到自己身体的敏感点，就让自己变得一副花痴的模样，接下来被各种恶心软烂的男人给玩弄的香汗淋漓快感不断，尤其只要挑逗着自己的Ｇ点就马上变得像那些不要脸的妓女模样，这让你完全不敢想像未来自己会被物间宁人或是其他男人如何肆无忌惮的奸淫及泄欲？物间宁人拉起你的身子、看着屈服在自己手指间的清纯女子，此刻你的乳头粉嫩的在空气中翘起、脸蛋也红润的像颗苹果，手尖完完全全感受你体内那股烧遍全身的欲火，加上口中不时发出的嘤咛之声、就像是发了春的母猫似的，你知道自己的下贱模样完全不敢直视物间宁人，只能闭上眼任由着身体的凶猛欲火给吞噬、内心似乎知道自己接下来的命运。

「如何，我的小猫咪～你知道错了吗？」

物间宁人没有停止手指的抽动、肆意的在你体内进出，每抽动一下都换来你的床淫声，阴道及子宫不断收缩的异样感觉、让你肉体渴求着某种难以言语的悸动，甚至在讨厌男子的羞辱声下反而勾起女人内心深处卑贱的原始欲望！

「……我……我不知道……」

你的自尊让物间宁人十分不满意，原本温柔对待你的肉体的手指突然转而变粗暴抽插、就像是在对待一名妓女一般手指用力的完全拔出来、在猛烈的完全插入，每一次抽插都带出大量的淫水及精液，谢文定这样粗暴的性爱可以说完完全全不把你当成女人、而是一个工具罢了。

「……阿！！不要！！……好！！！好啦～～～对～～对不起……我错了～～～我真得错了～～」

虽然不像诚心诚意、物间宁人还算满意，那个在英雄会议室公然指着自己鼻子痛骂、甚至恶狠狠的拉扯心操人使的粗鲁蛮横的女人跟自己道歉的感觉，算是弥补了一点无谓的男性自尊，稍嫌满意的物间宁人将两根手指放慢速度并深入你的阴道内、缓缓抽送。

你算是累的放弃挣扎了，这一天不停被折腾了的你，一想到自己拼命想抵抗着男人带给她的快感，想着这一天被这个男人侮辱，最后只是激起这男人更加想方设法的凌辱以及让自己处在更难堪的下场，你觉得今晚不如低下头乖乖的顺从眼前的男人吧！你清楚自己的身体真的不能再承受更多伤害了，或许、今晚乖乖顺从会来的轻松吧。

看着温驯的你，物间宁人满意的从身后拔出完全湿透的手指并将你给正身转过来，物间宁人想要好好欣赏这个在自己完美身材下瘦弱清秀的无辜女子，此时的你红润如桃花般的脸蛋、清新脱俗的气质还有青春洋溢的肌肤，还有那一双水汪汪的大眼，眼神中虽带点恐惧，但深处却有种欲火对男人暗送秋波的抚媚。  
这样任人宰割的无辜模样却又有着勾男人灵魂的表情，对任何一个男人都有强大的吸引力，当然也让物间宁人这头狼着迷，单手抬起你下巴狠狠给吻了上去，舌头不断在你嘴里蠕动，这种强硬蛮横的吻如果早个几年肯定就被你狠狠甩了几个耳光，但身体深处的燥热让心怡嘴里毫无挣扎，充满女人香的舌头任由物间宁人吸允，不但吻到你全身无力、两人舌头还像有节奏般互相绕着对方的舌尖、有如情人一般画圈似的舔吻。

压在你身上的物间宁人，将自己的臀尝试移动了几下后便往你瘦弱身体完全压下，阴茎就这样顺利插进你紧实的阴道内，两人持续忘情的热吻，你还配合着物间宁人上下摆动着腰间，一时间还真分不出是谁主动、谁被动，两人就像热恋中的情侣一样忘情的将舌头混杂着对方的口水互相吸允、下体也一来一往的交换着彼此的体液，只见物间宁人的臀与心怡的翘臀上下互动的速度越来越快、两人也越来越交缠在一起。

突然物间宁人发现自己与你连结的下半身传来一阵颤抖，阴道内壁也开始蠕动着，往下一撇、竟看到你的双脚就像老树盘根般主动缠绕起自己的腰！剧烈的收缩让阴茎十分有感觉，接着有股温热的液体不断泄了出来，物间宁人知道你就这么轻易的被干上了高潮！如果是一般恋人、此时应该要一起高潮射精，但物间宁人兴奋极了、他可不想放过这个曾经当众羞辱过自己的你，身躯开始更加用力压制住心怡颤抖的肉体，让原本就剧烈的上下抽插动作更加快速。  
「阿……～不～要～～」

体内阴茎猖狂的快速摆动，让高潮中的你原本就敏感子宫更加刺激，高潮所带来的刺激感没有减弱的样子，让你不自主的扭动着身躯子宫口就快把男人的阴茎给完全吞进去，看着你这样淫贱的动作，物间宁人想趁机好好羞辱你，边抽插边在你的耳边吹气，让心怡脑中浓烈的欲火更加搧风。

「呼哈哈，小猫咪～你想不想让我全部射进去？」

「……」

「……好」

你脑中一片空白、不同的是这次并没有昏厥过去，你感觉下面被顶的好满好满，脑中一片空白的她早已经不在乎是这个男人在侮辱着自己，在此刻、就算是杀父仇人只要能够带来身体上的快感、你也愿意任由凌辱！而物间宁人听见你小声说了「好」，还看见你脸上似乎带着一抹妖艳的微笑，这让物间宁人更加快速摆动臀，这种抽插速度完全不像个即将30岁的男子。

除了强奸着岁月差距不大的年轻女子快感让物间宁人像疯了般奋力抽插外！你那发情的模样、高潮中紧实弹性的阴道就好像想把物间宁人睾丸内的所有精液全部挤出来一般，物间宁人实在忍不住的将精液全部射进你体内，睾丸内的所有精子就这样一股一股的射进你的子宫内，这样的量如果是女人的危险期肯定会让女子受孕！

「呜……阿……」

你被体内再次灌入的滚烫精液弄上高潮，淫水不断沿着夹紧的大腿缝中流出，子宫被体内的精液弄得激动不已！让你不自觉主动亲吻起物间宁人、双腿完全夹紧、双手紧紧环抱住男人肉体、乳房还紧紧贴着他的胸膛！全身就这样迎合着这个曾经让他厌恶极致的男人。

高潮中的你表情看下去陶醉，但眼角、却流下了隐隐的泪光。

两人互相喘气着，将软绵绵的你搂在怀里物间宁人感觉自己就像人生赢家，虽然玩弄一次要几万，还要跟不少人一起共用心怡，但他还是觉得非常超值，物间宁人想你这个女人实在太棒了，除了身份本来就对物间宁人有一股魔力、你的脸蛋也算的上秀美，更重要的是那被调教后异于常人的敏感身体令人流连忘返，最最最重要的是、从此以后物间宁人就有了你的把柄。

「小猫咪你真很美，你是我第一次接触的女人，你的穴真的很紧啊……」

「……」

「别这样看我，说到底、还不是自己下贱？手上还有你的同意书哩、你想赖也赖不掉！就算你去报警我也不怕，总之今晚乖乖听话。」  
「……我今晚会乖乖听话、但是过了今晚后、就不要在……欺负我……」  
「哈哈，这是当然……去洗澡吧。」绝对不可能的事情。

物间宁人下了床，有些恢复的你温驯拿了床旁的浴巾后缓慢的往浴室走去，物间宁人当看着颤抖的双腿只能微靠在墙壁缓缓走路的你。不忍心，但是你是我的啊……小猫咪。——物间宁人


End file.
